It is often necessary to raise, lift, and/or move articles, such as, for example, to clean or replace the flooring beneath the articles. Lifting and/or moving articles, however, can often be difficult or dangerous due to the weight, size, or awkward configuration of the articles. While various types of apparatus have been developed to assist in such endeavors, known apparatuses can be costly to manufacture, heavy, and/or complex to maneuver and operate due to the inclusion of pneumatics, ratcheting structures, or the like. Additionally, it is not uncommon for such apparatuses to result in damage to the article, or to require partial disassembly of the article prior to use.
Accordingly, there remains a need for systems, apparatus, and methods that provide the mechanical advantages of known apparatuses, but overcome the limitations of the current technology.